Intercambio Emocional
by DinTwili14
Summary: una historia de amor, un hecho que cambia a Red para siempre
1. Mi historia con Green

_**Intercambio Emocional**_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había experimentado mi primer amor: Green. _

Hola, mi nombre es Red, actualmente tengo 21 años y quise compartirles mi historia. Green y yo nos conocimos cuando tenía 13 años y en un principio sentí una gran rivalidad hacia él, sin saber bien porque, día con día ese desprecio fue convirtiéndose en un sentimiento diferente, pensaba en Green cada día y cada noche, llegue a enamorarme perdidamente de él.

A pesar que Green es 7 años mayor que yo, llegamos a formar una relación muy unida, era tan profunda nuestra amistad que cuando me entere que salía con una chica de su grupo en el colegio me enfurecí muchísimo, a pesar de que nunca conocí a la tal Blue, sentía un resentimiento muy profundo contra ella. Dentro de nuestra amistad yo veía a Green como mi novio, aunque para él siempre fui solo su amigo…

El ocho de enero de hace 7 años ya, Green decidió iniciar un viaje muy largo, dejándome atrás, sin poder despedirme de él, fui a su casa, en la ventana de su habitación tratando de hablar con él, sabía que no podría detenerlo yo… yo sólo… yo sólo quería despedirme de él; pero se fue, sin mediar palabras dejándome solo con el corazón hecho jirones, sintiéndome morir, día tras día, viviendo por inercia, aferrándome a la vida por la simple ilusión de que algún día volvería por mí.

Durante muchas lunas llore su ausencia, rogando una y mil veces a Arceus una sola cosa, nunca pedí que volviera conmigo, que se enamorara de mi o simplemente volver a verlo… no… lo único… lo único que pedía… era que donde quiera que estuviera fuese feliz, suplicaba a Arceus que no permitiera que mi amado Green sufriera nunca… yo le prometí a Arceus que soportaría el doble del dolor que me corresponde en esta vida, por el simple hecho de que Green nunca sufra.

_Arceus, dame su dolor…_

_ Y dale mi felicidad. _

_No me importa cuánto deba sufrir yo_

_Sólo no quiero que él sufra nunca._

Desde entonces traté de vivir una vida normal, seguir con mis estudios en el colegio, pero siempre sufriendo en silencio, recordando inútilmente aquellos hermosos días que pase con Green. Y siendo sincero, no soy el hombre más guapo del colegio, ni de mi pueblo pero tenía muchos pretendientes, la razón muy simple, mis prominentes nalguitas, grandes y redonditas creo que por tanto caminar, cada vez que me siento abrumado o triste suelo salir a caminar, eso siempre me ha ayudado a despejar mi mente. Ahora han pasado 4 años desde que Green se marchó, de él sólo tengo noticias de mi madre que conoce a su abuelo, y de cuando en cuando su abuelo le da a mi madre unos dulces en forma de corazón… muchas veces me ilusionaron ver eso dulces… pero… ya es tiempo de avanzar, ahora estoy por entrar a la universidad, en una región diferente, lejos de mi hogar, y en dirección opuesta de donde me han comentado que esta Green…

Discúlpenme, contar mi historia con Green me ha puesto muy triste, un par de lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, así que saldré a caminar, luego les seguiré contando mi historia.


	2. Renacimiento Accidentado

Capítulo 2: Renacimiento Accidentado.

Han pasado 4 años desde la partida de Green, yo estaba por concluir mi primer año de universidad, mis calificaciones (modestia aparte) eran muy buenas, sin embargo no había encontrado el amor, seguía encontrando chicos que sólo se interesaban en mi trasero y llevarme a la cama, yo buscaba ese amor de cuentos de hadas por quien suspirar y volver a sentir lo que sentía por Green pero que esta vez fuera compartido… _(N/A: escribí esto hace mucho, antes de que anunciaran pkm x y, lo de cuentos de hada es pura coincidencia jajaja)_

El 25 de octubre de ese año tomé, como de costumbre, el autobús para ir a la universidad, a hora y media de distancia, sin saber lo que me esperaba… Cuando habían transcurrido sólo una hora del viaje quede profundamente dormido. Al despertar vi una intensa luz blanca frente a mí, escucho un gran bullicio a mí alrededor, me percato que estoy en una camilla, en el pasillo del hospital, con varios trozos de vidrio alrededor mío. Un médico al verme despertar me informo que el autobús en que viajaba fue impactado por un camión y que yo milagrosamente sólo tenía unos cuantos raspones, pero al tratar de incorporarme sentía un gran dolor en la pierna izquierda que se extendía hacia la parte baja de mi espalda, por lo que me dejaron en observación en el hospital, allí estuve por tres tediosos días. Sin nada que hacer tras el accidente, pues mi madre no me dejaba hacer casi nada, me conectaba a salas de chat en la computadora (de alguien jejeje) y así conocí a otro chico que vivía cerca de mi vecindario. Estuvimos chateando por varios días, conociéndonos mejor y después de varias semanas decidimos conocernos en persona. El nombre del chico, Gold era muy tierno y sensible conmigo, cada mañana me enviaba un mensaje a mi teléfono celular con un _"buenos días baby, espero que tengas un lindo día"_ y por las noches _"dulces sueños, que descanses baby", _todo esto mucho antes de conocernos, así que yo estaba ansioso por conocer a ese chico tan tierno conmigo y que me hacía sentir como nunca antes, estaba soñando acaso… podía esto ser real… Me sentía un tanto confundido al mismo tiempo… pensando: _y sí… Green regresa… no, él ya no va a regresar, nunca fue mío y nunca lo será, ya han pasado más de cuatro años, creo que es tiempo de que me dé una oportunidad de ser feliz, de vivir aquella fantasía que una y mil veces había soñado en mi cabecita atormentada por el fantasma de mi pasado. __**Green, por favor perdóname, yo sé que te prometí que siempre estaría para ti cuando me necesites… pero quiero ser feliz, necesito ser feliz… es tiempo de dejarte ir… Adiós mi amor, y gracias por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, gracias por no corresponder a mis sentimiento, pues ahora, gracias a ello son alguien más centrado y más maduro, gracias a ti ese niño distraído y soñador quedo en mi pasado… perdóname por cambiar y no ser más el Red que conociste…**_

Nuevamente debo detenerme, mis lágrimas empiezan a mojar el teclado, han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida y aun amo a Green, pero no igual que antes, es más un amor fraternal, aun así me duele su ausencia… Pronto continuare contándoles mi historia… por el momento saldré a caminar. Hasta pronto.


End file.
